mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Chatterbox
Mr. Chatterbox is the twentieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Chatterbox *'Color': Pink *'shape': Semi-circular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Friends:Little Miss Curious *Love: Unknown *Release date: 1976 *'Relatives ': Little Miss Chatterbox (sister), a father, a grandfather, and a great grandfather. *'Job': Talking a lot and never stops *'Features': Green bowler hat, blue and white sneakers *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Chatterbox will talk on and on. He talks leaving the mailman late delivering all his mail, and causing Mr. Bowler, the hatter, to come home late to cold dinner. Mr. Bowler sells Mr. Chatterbox a magic hat that will grow if Mr. Chatterbox talks too much. It grows until the bottom reaches Mr. Chatterbox's feet. Now Mr. Chatterbox talks less. International publications & translations Mr. Chatterbox appears under the titles Monsieur Bavard (French), Meneer Kwebbeldoos/Meneertje Kletskous (Dutch), 수다씨 (Korean), 多嘴先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Πολυλογάς (Greek), Unser Herr Quassel (German), Herra Kjaftaskur (Icelandic). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Postman * Mr. Bowler Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Chatterbox *Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Bossy (On TV, he loses his shoes at the end) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr.Happy(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up(TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair(TV)(cameo) *A New House For Mr. Wrong(TV)(cameo) Trivia *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, Mr. Chatterbox claims that wearing a green hat is one of his hereditary traits. He says that his father wore a green hat, his grandfather wore a green hat, and his great-grandfather wore a green hat. *Also, in Mr. Men and Little Miss, he broadcasts a talk show called Chatterbox Radio on 95.7 FM. *''Counterparts'' * Izzy (Total Drama series, both are very fast talkers), * Hades (Hercules, Disney, both talk on and on and on), * Fred (YouTube, Both Talk Alot and can be annoying). * Technus (Danny Phantom, both talk on and on and on), * Donkey (Shrek, both talk alot and can be annoying), * Benny (Toddworld, both are talkative), * Bluestreak (Transformers, both talk on and on), * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are hyper, talkative, and pink). * John Moschitta, Jr. (both are fast talkers). * Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros., they talk too much). * Zippy (Rainbow, both talk a lot) * Lady Lauren Da'r Enel of Devonshire (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are hyper, talkative and can be annoying) * Staci (Total Drama series both are chatty and can be annoying.) *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, he and Little Miss Curious seemed like good friends, since Mr. Chatterbox would answer all of her questions, until he lost his voice and Miss Curious just left him behind saying it's waste of time to be with someone who wouldn't answer her questions. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Curious. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair